bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Agito Kishima
Agito Kishima '(岸魔=亜紀人, ''Kishima Agito) is a highly mysterious being who is a descendant of the Discabil family of France. Agito had an older sister named Mika who was killed by the now supposedly-deceased Tenjōgekido Nitsuku, and suffers nightmares as a result. The fact that Mika was killed near a field of red roses also sparked a disdain for roses, this also includes Hizashi Yoshi's Zanpakutō. A young woman suffering from a particularly bad case of amnesia, Agito is the main "protagonist" of Part III of Bleach: Rising Phoenix. Agito's motif is the wolf, and this is evidenced by her "lone wolf" personality. Appearance Agito is a female of short stature and of a petite figure, standing at a 136cm and having a weight of 19kg. Agito wears a solemn and robotic look on her face, coupled with her dark green eyes and round face; she is found "cute" by many who meet her. Agito's hair is long and brown, going down nearly to her waist, strands usually float by her side and are kept rather free, only tied into a simple side-ponytail which doesn't do too much in terms of making her hair neat. She clips upon a two-leaved clover where her ponytail lies, giving her appearance, a "natural" feel. Her fringe is parted to the right, with a majority of it hanging down her eyes and nose. She has two bangs that stroke her face and traverse to her chest. Agito's attire is very machine-like one might say. It consists of a long, dark blue cloak which goes down to her feet, and is adorned with various red lightning-bolt patterns. It is capable of being buttoned with large silver buttons that are usually left open by Agito, although on occasion she will close them. Under this, Agito wears a sleeveless, black top-dress, which is kept fitting with a black belt that has a silver clip in its center. Finishing off, she wears black and silver high-heeled shoes. Personality and Traits While Agito usually acts hotheaded, brash, always thinking straightforwardly, acting like the shōnen heroes seen in manga, she knows how to manipulate others, usually those who have wronged her, to do what she wants by playing on their innermost feelings and hidden desires, however; she has a habit of never telling a lie, but she often conveniently "forgets" to include parts of the truths of her motives. Unusually, Agito often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace, despite her attitude. However, with these postive traits come some negative ones, as her personality she displays to the world is a mask. Ever since her birth, Agito has had a constant emptiness in her personality; possessing dulled emotions similar to a sociopath, though like Sayaka, this condition is unique, rendering her a void being. She feels that as the only survivor of her family and to the people she has seen dying that it is unfair to the deceased to prioritize her own needs before those of others. She has a distorted sense of values where she finds selfworth from helping people without any compensation, as she feels that the very act "helping people" is her reward. When it comes down to receiving an injury or even giving up her life to help someone, she will do it without a second thought, and will push on despite her inital weakness. The people who see this side of her are often very worried and attempt to correct her behaviour, though they are unable to change her viewpoints. She also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after she defeats an opponent or introduces herself. Agito has no actual job and doesn't attend school because she believes that she is destined for something bigger. Despite her oddness, for the few people who can stand her personality, Agito has shown a softer side, no matter how slight that side may be. An example of her rare kindness is best demonstrated when she stayed with a young girl, who viewed her as her saviour, until her recovery even when she no longer needed to. One of the few people she is truly kind to is Haruko Kiseki; Agito and Haruko have been childhood friends, and Agito will go berserk with rage if she is threatened in any way. Because of her abilities and outlook, combined with her talent of being a step ahead of those around her, Agito is somewhat rude, and exceedingly arrogant at first glance. However, this serious personality holds back the caring emotions she has for children and animals. Despite having many talents (from cooking to hairstyling to excelling at various sports to the extent that she can handle entire teams alone), she is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until Sayaka tells her to. History In truth, Agito was killed on the same day as her sister by Nitsuku. Moments before Agito's death, Nitsuku choose to mimic her. Through impossible odds however, Agito's arrogant nature and personality overpowered Nitsuku's own, leading Nitsuku to believe he was in fact Agito Kishima, completely unaware of 'her' Tenjōgekido identity or that 'she' had killed 'her' sister. Haruko later revealed she had been aware of Agito's true identity, but believed it best to withhold the information in the hopes Nitsuku would never regain control and Agito would continue to exist, one way or another. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Ever since her birth, Agito has been of frail constitution. Even now, her fragile body continues to hinder her actions; as she often takes major damage from even the slightest of attacks. Agito also has a heightened sense of smell; this also hampers her effectiveness in more toxic environment. She is prone to fainting after placing all her power into a battle; requiring her to rest for various periods of time. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Advanced Growth Rate: '''Incomprehensible Spiritual Power: In truth, Agito only has a miniscule amount of reiatsu. However, due to technically being the Lycan Tenjōgekido, Nitsuku's colossal reiatsu overlaps and envelops Agito's, thus leading her to have a truly incomprehensible amount of spiritual power which she has no control over. When she begins to doubt herself in Chapter Two, it takes on a purple colour, which is the embodiment of hollowness that nullifies desire; reflecting Agito's fragmented mind at this point of time. Because her spiritual energy cannot be controlled, Agito's body acts as a factory which creates reiatsu which thins out her spiritual energy so that her body can withstand its might; an enormous spiritual energy core with tremendous capacity that generates energy independent from her body, but it will not function without the a "starting key", which is usually an emotional trigger in order to activate it, which will cause it to resume activity once a path to send spiritual energy is connected. However, due to her desire-nullifying reiatsu, accessing her tremendous spiritual reserves becomes increasingly difficult over the course of Part III of Bleach: Rising Phoenix. *'Reiatsu Burst': Agito impregnates her body with reiatsu which she generates and instantly expels it, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of reiatsu. Being coated in reiatsu also raises her strength, speed, endurance and defense drastically for the time that she is under the effect of this ability. This ability allows Agito to withstand attacks which would kill her normally and grant her high-speed movement comparable to Tensa Zangetsu for the briefest of moments. This high-speed movement appears as if Agito has transformed into a hypersonic bullet. If working together with another person, then her partner can use the vacuum left behind by the burst to immediately rush in behind it by using the surge of reiatsu taken in by the vacuum as a slipstream. *'Adult Mode': Agito channels her reiatsu into her bodily systems, using her energy to age herself from the inside out, allowing her to transform her normally underage frame into that of a late teen and back. The primary advantage of this ability is the greater strength, speed, endurance, spiritual output, and skill apitude compared to her child body. However, keeping this ability active requires a large amount of reiatsu, which is more than Agito can continuously supply, so at first, she can only use the ability for five minutes straight before resting for an hour. Inital Final Zanpakutō? Rettenjō (烈天上, "Violent Heaven's Maiden") is the name of Agito's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it has a red-ish purple blade with a hollow center. Along the crossguard, there is a tuft of wolf's fur, and the spikes protruding from the crossguard are shaped like canine's claws. The blade constantly radiates an aura of energy. It is later revealed that Rettenjō is not Agito's Zanpakutō at all; and Kazuma developed it, along with two other Zanpakutō to combat the Tenjōgekido if they had rebelled. Like most of the 'Godkiller' Zanpakutō that Kazuma developed, Rettenjō can only be utilized by Mototsu or beings who are part Tenjōgekido. Rettenjō merely appeared to Agito out of pity for her situation, and it is stated if it had not found her, then it would have revived Gai Nagareboshi in order to combat Arazomekanki. At the end of Part III, Rettenjō abandons Agito after she loses her spiritual powers, merging with Gai's Kōshinhōō. *'Wolf Fang Buster' (狼牙怒涛, "Rōgadotō"): At her will, Rettenjō emits a dark blue-purple energy that travels up and coats the blade, condensing the energy to its utmost limit. In the arc of the sword's swing, Agito releases an explosive fang-shaped wave of reishi that locks at the target's heat signature. Its greatest advantage over other 'sword beams' is its ability to automatically pursue the target (i.e. like a fire-and-forget weapon), leaving Agito free to perform another action. Agito can keep the energy upon her blade to augument her blade swings, and it possesses incredible power. Wolf Fang Buster has several similarities to Gai's Shining Onslaught- both are named in English and both are 'sword beam'-like techinques. Shikai?: Upon releasing her Shikai, Agito transforms Rettenjō into a large flaming supernatural two-handed monstrosity, a technologically advanced looking blade that is at least as long and wide as a limosuine. The sword has several gems embedded within the hilt and guard, which help in gathering reishi to power the force behind the blade. It's most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. After releasing, a tachyon charge surges from the gems imbued upon the blade to the tip of the sword where it is refined, then spread out to imbue Rettenjō with the energy. Shikai Special Ability: Rettenjō's ability is to essentially evolve beyond any limit, which allows Agito to learn and predict moves of opponents she faces. As Agito fights, she learns from her opponent's movements, attack patterns, abilities, and techniques. As well as this, when coming into contact with the abilities of foes, Rettenjō samples a portion of said technique's reiatsu, allowing Agito to break that technique down upon contact the second time it is released, allowing it to become stronger. This ability gives Rettenjō an increasing advantage over any normal Zanpakutō, as counter tactics can be produced very quickly. As a side-effect of this ability, Rettenjō allows Agito to replicate the abilities of certain foes. These abilities come in many varieties, often providing additional mobility as well as offense. For some reason, Rettenjō has the secondary ability to release black-coloured blasts of reishi at her foes. *'Enhanced Wolf Fang Buster': In Shikai, Wolf Fang Buster can be utilized in the same manners, but in an enhanced form. It is able to reach speeds of Mach Two when flying in a straight line to Agito's opponent, and the blast will continue to pursue the target, even if deflected or avoided, as long as Agito keeps aiming at her foe with her blade. While it is normally impossible for Wolf Fang Buster to change targets after striking Agito's foe, Agito is able to adjust this and make a single blast capable of impacting upon two enemies. *'Genrōeizō' (幻狼影像, "Illusion Wolf Silhouette"): Agito creates single or multiple illusions from black energy. The illusions are completely indistinguishable from the real thing to the naked eye and simple sensors, however, they are easily dispelled. Several types of illusions can be created, but Agito's favorite are copies of herself, used to confuse her opponent. Still, it is a very taxing ability that requires considerable amount of energy and mental focus per image created, making impossible to sustain it for long periods of time. On a side note, stationary illusions are easier to maintain than moving ones. In addition, Agito is able to mix up Wolf Fang Buster with fake images, which is effective in deceiving her opponent. This combination is meant to be a confusing move to hold up the enemies and create openings. *'Saidai Tokei' (最大時計, "Clock Up"): Transferring the tachyon particles generated by Rettenjō's release to her legs, Agito moves extremely fast to the point that seconds slow down into minutes. This is her preferred method of travel, and she can completely shift the particles to one leg, allowing Agito to execute an extremely powerful roundhouse kick directed at her opponent's head. This kick is also capable of deflecting other tachyon-based attacks. This has three variants; the normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, counter kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack Agito from behind, and a flying side kick. Bankai: Amakakeru Rettenjō (天翔烈天上, "Heaven Bridging Violent Heaven's Maiden"): Not Yet Achieved. Bankai Special Abilities: Not Yet Achieved. Kanzenkudō (完全駆動, "Full Drive"): Hakiganbō Rettenjō (破棄願望烈天上, "Desire Destroying Violent Heaven's Maiden"): Hakiganbō Rettenjō, also known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities," was awakened by Agito's desire-nullifying reiatsu; Agito's hollowness reacted with her corrupted reiatsu, transforming her into a crazed berserker. It was an evolution unlike anything ever anticipated. Although the power of her blade remain unchanged, all other attributes are pushed to their peak and beyond, making Hakiganbō Rettenjō Agito's greatest form. The transition was rough on Agito's body, as she was virtually incapacitated during the emergence of this new power. But as they manifest, the nature of the power becomes clear; and it is one not easily controlled. Kanzenkudō will slowly turn her into a mindless beast if she stays in the form for too long, being at risk of "letting herself go", reverting to Nitsuku, only crazed, becoming a monster hellbent on killing everything in its way if she does not consciously keep control. Ironically, despite Hakiganbō Rettenjō being Agito's most powerful form, she accesses it as early as Chapter Four, though she has little to no control over it by then. In the final two chapters, Agito managed to gain control of her dark reiatsu through realizing her desire and sheer willpower, but she still suffers from the physical strain resulting from the form. She uses this form against Arazomekanki, retaining her original emerald eye colour as opposed to the black eyed colour of this form. When in Kanzenkudō, Agito ages physically to the age of 21; her hair grows longer, and her body becomes more curved. She now wears a form fitting white jumpsuit which has dark purple designs on the sides. Her pupils become a fearsome pitch black in colour. On top of this, Agito wears dark purple gauntlets and greaves; which are jagged and razor sharp at the sides. The greaves in particular are shaped like the paws of a wolf at her feet, which are also razor sharp and in possession of claws. There are armour plates on her thighs which jut down to her knees and are serrated; they can combine to form a tail to give off a devasting blow. Her pauldrons are once again, a sinister dark purple, and they possess horns on the sides which can stretch to various lengths on Agito's command. Adorned upon her back are fins which can expand and stretch to take the form of claw-like wings. Finally, Agito wears a purple visor; the ends of which are shaped like claws. When in this form, Rettenjō transforms into an axe-bazooka hybrid. The head of the axe is shaped like a wolf's head, and the shaft holding the axe head is elongated and thicker than usual, with the bazooka barrel on the end. This form is the full potential of Rettenjō. It can change between its axe mode and its bazooka mode with a mere thought. When Souls are inserted in Hakiganbō Rettenjō, Agito can perform a powerful finisher depending on the weapon's mode. Hakiganbō Rettenjō is one of the most dangerous weapons to the Tenjōgekido, because it has the power to destroy souls, thus permanently killing a Tenjōgekido, or any foe, for that matter. It also can absorb a massive amount of reishi generated by souls to charge up its attack power, thus destroying a Tenjōgekido in one hit instantly if it properly hits with any attack. Kanzenkudō Special Abilities: Not Yet Achieved. *'Yugami Hametsu' (歪み破滅, "Strain Doom"): Not Yet Revealed. *'Ikari no Jimen' (怒りの地面, "Ground of Rage"): Not Yet Revealed. *'Ultra-Speed Combat': *'Instantaneous Regeneration': As her desire negating reiatsu is coating her body, Agito can now spontaneously regenerate, allowing her to recover from mortal wounds within moments of receiving them. Agito uses this ability to regenerate a cut-off arm within a mere moment, since it is not a serious injury for her. In addition, Agito's body now carries several abnormal physical changes. One of her changes is against blade attacks, i.e. "steel eroding". *'Soul Destruction': An inherent ability of Rettenjō's new form; each strike or blast leaves Agito's foe unable to be reincarnated, freezing then shattering a piece of their soul with every strike. If Agito charges up her attacks, she can destroy more of her opponent; at her full power, she can erase her foe from existence with a single slash or blast. *'Devastating Strength': When Agito's attacks make contact in this form they release a shockwave out of purple reishi that functions similar to an earthquake. In this form, Agito is able to take on the force of all but the most strongest attacks without needing to dodge or block. In fact, her strength allowed her to shrug off the force of a point-blank Eisha Shūrai from Mitsuru. *'Immense Durability': Agito's body's strength has increased to the point that she was able to destroy Mitsuru's Eisha Shūrai by just charging at him and rip a hole in him with a simple hand thrust. *'Acidic Spiritual Pressure': In Kanzenkudō, Agito has an unlimited supply of spiritual energy which is instantly restored any time she uses her reiatsu to fuel her attacks, but the amount she can expel at any derivative is limited by her mentality, meaning if she allows herself to lose control, then she has the same amount of reiatsu as Nika Kazoraem in her Arazomekanki form, while if she retains her willpower, she only remains as powerful as Gai Nagareboshi's Zennōsha Kakusei. Because of her desire-nullifying reiatsu, her touch is highly corrosive, dissolving organic matter and converting the base elements into pure reishi, which she then absorbs into her weapon. Tenjōgekido Form If pushed siginificantly enough or in times of extreme stress; Agito can assume a modified version of Nitsuku's form. In this form, Agito appears older; around Sayaka's age. She has a wolf-like tail, razor-sharp claws which are attached to her hands and feet, and her clothes are siginicantly torn. Her eyes are a piercing golden with blood-red scelera, her sharp incisors become far more pronounced, and her skin becames a pale grey. She gains two pauldrons which are covered in spiked fur, and two kneeguards which are also covered in fur. Overall, she has a very feral appearance; and she begins to behave far more wolf-like, howling and snarling at her foes. In this form, she is able to generate Nitsuku's Rinkiōhen and dual wield it alongside Rettenjō for devasating effect. She first accesses this form after being contaminated by Nika's reiatsu, in a bid to make her go berserk. However, it was by then Agito remembers her desire is to have the power to help others and later agrees to Enhance's suggestion to absorb her to achieve that desire. However, it does not halt Agito's transformation during her final battle when she burns out all the reiatsu in her body in a risky attack that fails to destroy Arazomekanki. Abilities: Agito's Tenjōgekido form bears many similarities to Gai Nagareboshi's Awakened Form/Envoy of Destruction Form, though overall, it is significantly weaker. *Soul Destruction: With every strike, Agito is able to erase a portion of her foe's soul. *Devastating Speed: *Devastating Strength: *Acidic Spiritual Pressure: *'Happa Reitō' (発破冷凍, "Blasting Freezer"): A technique on par to Gai's Ain Soph Aur in power. Of what is shown, it involves Agito impaling the enemy, freezing them solid while they're still impaled, and then smashing them to bits with her tail. Relationships Sayaka Izayoi: Haruko Kiseki: Gunha Teishin: Nika: Gai Nagareboshi: Mitsuru Inazuma: Hizashi Yoshi: Yuuki Kaburagi: Trivia *The word "Agito" is based on the Latin word for "I engage in motion", referring to the evolutionary nature of her Zanpakutō. *As mentioned before, Agito's motif is the wolf. This is partly due to her personality, but more so due to technically being Nitsuku, who was the Lycan Tenjōgekido. As such, Agito becomes a hybrid of a wolf-woman and a werewolf in her Tenjōgekido form. *As opposed to Gai's more fantasy-based powers and abilities, Agito's are more technologically based. Ironically, Gai's creation was more technological in nature and Agito's current state seemed like something ripped straight out of a fantasy book. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Shinigami Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Characters Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Female Category:LGBT Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tenjōgekido